sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Nepal
| returnees = Daniel Gavshont (10) Kismet Skor (10) Teron Kisth (10) | previousseason = ''Laos - Anarchy'' | nextseason = ''Venezuela - All Stars'' }} ''Survivor: Nepal ''is the ninth season in Sulola's fanon series. The season started with four tribes of five divided without a theme; it was the first season to not feature any type of major casting theme or twist since the first season, Swaziland. Twists * Prayer Wheel: During every round of play up until the Final 6, the Prayer Wheel will be spun by Sulola. On this ceremonial piece, each castaway's name can be found. If their name is selected by the wheel, then they earn an advantage in the game. If a castaway is selected, they will be given an extra vote. However this extra vote MUST be used at the next Tribal Council they attend. If the vote ties, the extra vote is not in effect on the revote. Each castaway may only win once in the pre-merge portion of the game; however, once the tribes merge, the Prayer Wheel resets and anyone left can win again. * Hidden Immunity Idol: One immunity idol will be hidden in each tribe's camp. Once it is played, it will not be rehidden. * Tribe Absorption: The four tribes will absorb into two tribes of eight at the Final 16. * 'Jury of 9, Final 3: '''9 castaways will serve on this season's jury and will decide the winner between a final 3. Castaways The Game Voting History } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Kyleigh |— |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | colspan="14" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | rowspan="2" }} | rowspan="2" style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Ken | rowspan="2" |— | rowspan="2" |— | rowspan="2" |— | rowspan="2" |— | rowspan="2" |— | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | colspan="15" rowspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | |- | rowspan="2" }} | rowspan="2" style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Kolton | rowspan="2" |— | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |— | rowspan="2" |— | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | colspan="16" rowspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | |- | }} | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Kandy |— | | style="background-color: rgb(128, 128, 128);" |''Ineligible |— |— | | colspan="17" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Andrea | |— |— | | | colspan="18" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Yuna | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |— | rowspan="2" |— | | colspan="19" rowspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Timothy |— | | style="background-color: rgb(128, 128, 128);" |''Ineligible'' | colspan="20" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Greg | | colspan="22" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |} Reception '''Fan Favorite: '''Daniel Gavshont with 44% of the vote. '''Player of the Season: '''Kismet Skor with 67% of the vote. '''Hero of the Season: '''Uma Damien with 74% of the vote. '''Villain of the Season: '''Niyah Boone with 88% of the vote. '''Most in Need of Redemption: '''Everett Dax with 53% of the vote.Category:Survivor: Nepal Category:20 People Seasons Category:Seasons in Asia Category:Season Page